Reacciones
by Belu
Summary: ¿Como puede reaccionar Lily cuando se entera de q va a ser madre? ¿Y James? [OneShot] Summary malisimo! R


Son las 12 de la noche, se me acaba de ocurrir esto y va dedicado para Lu que va a ser madre

****

Reacciones

Ahora si, lean y no se olviden de un review!!

One-shot

--------

Miro el reloj. Pensaba en sus padres, en James... En ella.

Intentaba descifrar algun error, que le indicara que estaba mal; que ese maldito test muggle de las dos rayitas estaba mal. Pero no. No habia ningun error alli. Estaba encinta, los sabia. Se habia dado cuenta en el momento en que no le bajo la regla, hacia dos semanas. Primero habia pensado en un simple atraso, pero con el pasar de los dias, recordo aquella noche...

Flash Back

- Te amo- decia James, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa

-Y yo a ti- repetia la pelirroja entre las sabanas

Fin Flash Back

¿cómo podian haber olvidado la proteccion? - se preguntaba una y otra vez -con lo cuidadosa que era

Y sus padres..

Flash Back

-¡¿qué tu que?!- Le gritaba a su hija mayor, Petunia, la Sra. Evans

-Mama, por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! - A Petunia se les caian las lagrimas - Estoy casada, quiero tener un hijo, y lo voy a tener. Tengo 7 meses conmigo y 8 sin verte ¿nunca te preguntaste por que?

La señora Evans la miraba perpleja; Lily y su padre observaban la escena sobre el sillon, en silencio.

-¡Porque los odio! Odio esta maldita familia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.-tomo aire- Vine aquí para decirte que vas a tener un nieto. ¿No te gusta? Lo lamento. Yo me largo de aquí.

Y se fue.

Fin Flash Back

-por lo menos ella estaba casada, lo estaba buscando - su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora- Yo no, ni siquiera se como lo va a tomar James, ni que va a ser de mi vida - es que sus padres las querian mucho, pero eran de mente cerrada respecto a lo que ellos llamaban "eso"

Y James, el tenia planificada su vida. Seguiria la carrera de Auror, trabajaria para el ministerio y cuando tuvieran como 25 años (según el) se casarian. No sabia como le caeria la noticia

Pero, ¿qué habia con ella? Tenia tan solo 18 años, acababa de terminar la escuela. Queria estudiar medímagia con sus amigas, no como ser una buena madre... Pero de algo estaba segura, tendria a ese hijo sola o acompañada.

Volvio a mirar el reloj. Tomo las llaves y salio hacia el departamento que James compartia con Sirius y Remus; donde la estaban esperando.

Cuando llego, Susan (novia de Sirius) y Arabella (n/a: ya se q es squib y bla bla bla, pero no imp XD) ya estaban alli. Sonrio al recordar q cuando las conocio tan solo tenian once años, y las tres eran tan inocentes..

James fue a hacerle unos mimitos a modo de saludo. Ella aprovecho la oportunidad; -tenemos que hablar. A solas-le murmuro entre beso y beso.

El asintio y en un descuido, mientras Padfoot abria unas botellas, fueron hacia la cocinita del depto.

-¿qué pasa Lily?-le dijo muy dulcemente

-Bien-dijo ella buscando un modo de decirle - ¿recuerdas aquella noche en la casa de playa?

-Si-dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara

-Pues tuvo sus consecuencias

-¿qué queres decir?- le pregunto un tanto confundido. No entendia que rayos tenian que ver la noche esa, con una concecuencias (n/a: ¬¬)

-Es..estoyembarazada- le solto de una

James no contesto, se habia quedado plasmado.

-Si no lo quieres lo entendere-entre lagrimas-pero de todas formas lo tendre

James reacciono (dps de ½ hora) y solo la abrazo

-Te quiero- le susurro- A vos y a nuestro bebe

No pudo dormir esa noche. Entre los ronquidos de Remus y las 10mil veces que Sirius se levanto para ir a buscar algo a la heladera, decido pensar en el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

Si bien no lo esperaba, estaba feliz por el embarazo de Lily. Pronto serian tres. Lo que significaba que pronto deberia comprar una casa. Y se casarian. Se casarian después del nacimiento.

Pero a la vez algo le preocupaba. Traerian un niño o niña a un mundo inestable, con Voldemort asesinando a aquel que se pusiera en su camino y no se uniera a el.

Ademas, ¿cómo reaccionarían los Padres de Lily? Sabia que sus padres se pondrian felices, pero ¿los de la pelirroja?

Al final dejo de pensar y cayo dormido.

---

2 semanas después, los dos futuros padres marchaban hacia su nuevo hogar, luego de discutir y arreglar la situación con los padres de Lily.

El seguiria estudiando para ser auror y ella seguiria la carrera de medí magia mientras su embarazo se lo permita. Y continuara luego de tener al bebe. Tienen planeado casarse cuando el niño tenga tres meses. Planean ser felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Que equivocados estaban...

****

FIN


End file.
